Troubled
by isabella7404
Summary: What happens when Elena Gilbert isn't Stefan and Damon Salvatore's main priority? What happens if it is now a girl that nobody really noticed before? Will this girl be further involved in the Supernatural world that anyone thought her to be? This one girl will change future everyone in Mystic Falls. (I also have this story posted on my other account; OML Layla. Put a dot after OML.


**A/N: DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters or plots. I only own the characters I added.**

"I found your report card in the piles of mail that was in your father's study room." Mrs. Clairwell handed her daughter an envelope. Madeline carelessly took the envelope and slid it in her back pocket. The coffee maker stopped making sounds; indicating that it was done, so Madeline took the coffee pot and poured the caffeine into her everyday coffee cup.

"Are you really going to go wear that for your first day of school?" Her mother questioned with distaste in her eyes. Madeline looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a red plaid flannel, blue skinny jeans, and white converse. It was something she would wear every other day.

"What's wrong with it?" She asked.

"Nothing honey. It's just, maybe you should put a little more effort into the way you look." She lightly touched her daughter's hair, which was in a side braid. "And you have such nice hair. If you actually do it, it would look..presentable. And those glasses. Didn't I get you contacts?"

Madeline fixed her glasses that framed her deep blue eyes. "I don't really like the idea of touching my own eyeball. It freaks me out."

This was a usual thing that goes on in the Clairwell household. Her mom always criticizing the way she dresses herself. Her father barely seen by his family. But Madeline soon got use to it one she started high school. Madeline was never the type of girl with a lot of friends, she was more anti-social. So she stuck to herself all of the time. Even the kids who have been in the same class with her since grade school, didn't know her name. It was like she was invisible to everyone, well except for one person; Caroline. But still even then, Caroline would hang out with Elena and Bonnie during school. Madeline and Caroline started being best friends in the 5th grade. They were unbelievably close, but once they got into high school Caroline started caring a lot more about what people think about her. So she started joining clubs and becoming friends with everyone. Madeline on the other hand didn't change. She didn't like the idea of wanting other people's approval. Therefore, they grew apart a little. They still talked and hung out, but they weren't that social in school.

Mrs. Clairwell was still giving Madeline a look that told her she still disapproved of her outfit, and yet Madeline couldn't find it in her to care. With her coffee cup in her hand she grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door.

_0_

Madeline was walking through the school hallways looking for her locker, since it was different from last year. She saw everyone hugging their friends and catching up and she couldn't help but think about Caroline. They didn't hang out a lot during the summer so she was looking forward to seeing her. And just like on time there she was. Caroline was walking towards Madeline with a huge smile plastered on her face. Once she was in front of Madeline she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey Caroline." Madeline said when Caroline finally let go. "Hey. It feels like I haven't seen you since last year." Caroline said. "Yeah I know…" Before she could finish her sentence Caroline said, "Oh did you hear about Elena's parents. It was so bad. Oh wait I think I see her over there with Bonnie. I'll catch you later." Caroline walked off and Madeline was left there standing by herself in the middle of the hall.

She let out a big sigh and went back to looking for her locker.

It took a while, but she she finally found it. Once she put the combination in she noticed a guy standing next to her putting in his combination. She didn't recognize him, so she guessed he was new. He was pretty cute too.

She looked away from the boy and opened her locker. She went into her black bag and pulled out some of her favorite books. During lunch she always went outside and sat by a tree to eat an apple and read a book.

However, while see was pulling them out from her bag they slipped from her fingers and scattered onto the floor. She silently cursed herself and squatted down to pick up the books. It took her a second to realize that the cute guy next to her bent down and helped her pick them up. She stood up with two of her book in her hands and the mysterious guy got off the ground and handed her a book.

"Thanks." Madeline said taking the book from his hand and stuffing it in her locker with the rest them. "No problem." The guy said as Madeline closed her locker and walked away without another word.

Madeline was surprised when that guy helped her with her books, but she knew that he probably would remember her after 5 minutes. So she walked to her first period class which looks like...chemistry.

_0_

Lunch came around pretty quickly and Madeline found herself sitting against a tree with an apple and reading Hamlet by William Shakespeare.

As Madeline was caught up in her book the new student, Stefan Salvatore, walked by and stopped when he noticed her. He saw everyone with their friends smiling and laughing then he saw this girl by herself reading against a tree. So he walked over and sat down.

Madeline took notice in the presence of the new guy, but she didn't know what to think of it. So she didn't say anything.

"Did you know the sources of that play trace back as far as pre-13th century Icelandic tales. The generic "hero-as-fool" story is so old and is expressed in the literature of so many cultures that scholars believe it may be Indo-European in origin." Stefan said once he saw the book Madeline was reading.

"You've read Hamlet. Let me guess it was for a book report?" Madeline said finally making it aware that she knows he is there.

"Actually I read it a couple summers of go for fun. It is one of my favorite books by him."

"Wow someone who actually knows who William Shakespeare is. Most people in high school find it boring." Madeline said.

"Well it far from it. I'm Stefan." He said holding out his hand. Madeline thought for a second then said, "I'm Madeline."

"Nice to meet you Madeline." Stefan said with a smile.

"Likewise. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. I live with my uncle at the Salvatore Boarding house." Stefan said friendly.

"The Salvatore Boarding house? I have always wanted to go inside there. It looks so big." Madeline said with curiosity in her voice.

"It is big. But half of it has been untouched. I like the space though." Stefan informed her.

"It must be nice. So, what are doing sitting here with me." Madeline asked what had been lingering in her mind since he sat down.

"Well I am new so I don't exactly have any friends and everyone wants to know everything about me and I kind of take pride in not being an open book. And when I helped pick up your books you didn't even spare me a second look. It was like you saw me like you saw every other person." Stefan explained.

"Not exactly true, I think your pretty cool." Then the bell rang and Madeline closed her book and got off the ground.

"What do you have next?" Stefan asked.

"English." Madeleine answered.

"With Mrs. Peterson?"

"Yeah."

"I have her too."

"Let's go then." Madeline said walking back into the building with Stefan by her side.

_0_

Madeline and Stefan sat next to each other in the second to last row, while Mrs. Peterson stood in front of the class.

"Okay class, I am not going to waste my time telling you the rules and guidelines. You have been in high school for 2 years, figure it out. Now here is the assignment; You will read excerpts from the ancient Greek philosopher Plato, and then you will analyze and interpret aesthetic beauty. You will apply your knowledge by identifying, analyzing and interpreting beauty in excerpts from Beethoven's Fifth symphony. You will also work with one other person in this class. This assignment is due in two days." The students' started to whisper to each other and pairing up. Then Stefan tapped on Madeline's shoulder.

"Do you want to be my partner?" Ultimately Madeline was planning on talking to the teacher to see if she could do it by herself (which probably wouldn't have gone well) but if Stefan was going to offer a way to avoid that confrontation she wasn't going to decline.

"Why not?" Madeline shrugged.

"When do you want to start?" Stefan asked turning his body towards her.

"Sometime after school today. Your place." Madeline told him. She didn't want to bring him over her house because her parents don't want her dating AT ALL. And they wouldn't believe that he was just some guy I'm doing a project with. So it was better to just not bring him.

"Umm...are you sure we can't do it at your house." Stefan asked suddenly getting nervous.

"I'm sure."

_0_

The school day went by fairly quickly and before she knew it Madeline was laying on her bed with her headphones on, playing music that was turned all the way up. Today wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She kind of made a new friend; which was good. Although, she didn't really talk to Caroline much. I bet she already has all the information on Stefan. No doubt she has a plan to hook up with him. I am pretty sure the whole school has a plan to pursue him. When they were walking to class together it was hard not to notice all the eyes on us. More like him though.

All of a sudden her headphones were pulled off her head. She sat up and was presented with an angry mother.

"I've been calling you for 5 minutes." Mrs. Clairwell scolded.

"Sorry I had my volume all the way up." Madeline apologized.

"Your father has some important people from work coming over and he wants me to inform you that he wants you to be out of the house before they arrive." She told her daughter. Madeline never knew what her father did for a living. She didn't want to ask though because her father always thought that she was the child and he was the adult and he doesn't need to explain himself to her. So she didn't ask.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go to the grill and have something to eat." Madeline told her mom whilst getting off her bed.

"Here," her mom pulled a 10 dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to Madeline, "I'll text you when you can come back."

Madeline took the money and walked downstairs.

_0_

"Hey can I get a burger and a Dr. Pepper?" Madeline said sitting at the bar.

"Yeah that'll be 5.67." The guy at the bar said. She slid him the 10 dollars and he gave her the change before disappearing to make her burger. Madeline was just sitting there, silently waiting for her her food to be done, when the door opened. Elena and Stefan walked in together and she was the first to see them. Stefan was looking around like a lost puppy until his eyes landed on Madeline's. _**Of course he would be with Elena**_ , Madeline thought. He was about to walk over to her, but then Matt was appeared in front of him. So Madeline just turned around in her seat and the waiter set her food in front of her.

After an awkward exchange with Matt, Stefan said, " Hey Elena, I'll be right back."

Elena noticed him staring at a girl at the bar, however, she couldn't tell who it was. "Okay, I'll be sitting over there. Come over when your ready." Elena said before walking off to her friends.

Stefan walked over and tapped on Madeline's back. "Hey I didn't know you were going to be here," He said.

"Neither did I. I see you've made some new friends."Madeline pointed out looking over at Elena sitting at a table with Bonnie and Caroline.

"Yeah. Are you friends with Elena?"

"Kind of a mutual friend I guess. But not really."

"Oh well if you want you can come sit with us." Stefan offered.

"I think I'm good here with my burger." Madeline said.

"Come on. I would feel a lot better if my new friend was sitting with me." Stefan begged. And it worked because before she knew it Madeline was walking with Stefan to go sit with these girls.

"Is it okay if Madeline sits with us?" Stefan asked.

"Oh my god Madeline. I didn't even see you when you got here." Caroline said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah you can sit here." Bonnie said. Madeline has never spoken a word to either Bonnie nor Elena so it was really weird to be sitting at a table with them.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away." Madeline immediately felt bad but Elena beat her to saying what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said trying to gain Stefan's attention.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie explained further. Than Stefan turned to Madeline who was sipping on her soda.

"Are planning on going?" He asked.

"Not really my thing." She told him.

"Come on Madeline, it's going to be fun. She's going." Caroline made up her mind for Madeline. Stefan smiled at her than turned to Elena.

"How about you? Are you going?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her.

They all sort of made conversation about random things until Stefan said he was going to get going. He got out of his chair than looked at Madeline.

"Do you want to just work on our project tonight?" Stefan asked. Madeline looked at her phone to see if her mother has texted her yet to let her know she can go back home. Unfortunately, she didn't so Madeline said yes.


End file.
